Blackrock Legends
by Writer of Onyx
Summary: Two worlds, two stories, one future. The actions of one man may doom it all. The actions of one man are irreversable. The actions defy space and time themselves.
1. Episode 0: Let Me Tell You A Story

Blackrock Legends

Episode 0: Let Me Tell You A Story

Let me tell you a story about two stories clashing together. These stories are about two worlds, both with great science and their own form of magic. One, the Yoglands, possessed transmutation and had warring individuals. The other, New Earth, had elemental magic and stray people. Two worlds, two stories, one future.

The Yoglands was once peaceful until two scientists blew up the Old World. In the New World, a magician rebuilds, plotting his revenge while he gains friendship in a young woman and a dinosaur. Together they grow, save each other, have a disagreement on science, reunite and lose their home. Vengeance is on their bucket list for both scientists as they adjust to their transmutation magic turning into the elemental aura of the second world.

New Earth was once filled with people until they blew each other up in a war that scarred the Old Earth. After countless generations, the Earth returned to its original glory while the remaining people discovered magic. One man decides to rebuild using magic and banning science, leading to a conflict with stealing, scarring, death, blindness, rebirth and victory. Now he is ready to move, having forgotten the original purpose of his powers and tower.

The actions of one man in New Earth will mix both worlds, both stories. The actions of one man in New Earth may doom both worlds. The actions of one man in New Earth will change things forever, and there will be no going back.


	2. Episode 1: Warped

Blackrock Legends

Episode 1: Warped

My world is called New Earth. Long ago, there were many people, grand technology, much dispute. They destroyed the world. It fixed itself. We found aura magic, or Thaumatology. Here I came and built this reinforced tower of basalt bricks to rebuild a city of people where science and tech is prohibited. I met three people, two who have stayed with me, one who has waged war with science.

He learned of my special mark on my right eye, The Thoxik, and stole it. In a rage, I charged at him. He killed me using its time magic. I was in the End, where its magic corrupted to kill the Ender Dragon and free myself from death's grip. I had a long journey home with only Time Breaker, my new sword.

I returned to my friends and, together, we sieged my nemesis. He didn't stand a chance to my magic manipulation, the special trait of my people, whom were also known as the Thoxik. I took The Thoxik back and left him for dead. The master magus who has killed my people for power saved him. Now they are below, ready for a fight on my home turf.

My nemesis is there in his latest powersuit, a hulk of silver metal and blue lights formed to his body, the shape of muscles and bones shown. The murder is beside him in a thick leather cloak, hood hiding his face, minor iron plating on his chest and forearm, the rest just for show. They are powerful, more so together. But, then again, so are I and my friends.

But I'm about to change all of that with this iron ring and black gem. But, not yet; I need some words with these two. "Come for more pain, I see," I call out, feeling the scar on the right corner of my lips.

"You should just make this easy and give yourself up!" the scientist yells back.

I laugh. "We all know you don't have a chance of beating us, let alone killing us!" I grin, knowing they can't see it. I raise my hand, palm back, letting the black gem glimmer. "And I am about to change things in our favor!" I clench my first and channel the magic in the ring in a mass output of its magic: teleportation through space and time.

"No, you foo-!" I hear the mage cry before our world warps and twists, only the land around the tower remaining as purple Ender and golden time flowing through empty black surround us. We get pulled and pulled and pulled, the ring leading the way until it plops us into the sky. The ring separates, compresses into a ball, and shoots into the sky before exploding in a clear roar of the Ender Dragon.

I turn back to the two, grinning. "Welcome to the new world, enjoy your stay!" I swipe my hand before me for fun as I transmute all of the earth below them into sand, dropping them from my new floating island. This new world will make us more powerful with its transmutation magic; just what we need to finish this war!


End file.
